Tracer
Tracer là một heroes trong Overwatch. Tiểu sử Các cựu binh của Overwatch biết tới Tracer như một nhà thám hiểm bước nhảy thời gian và là một chiến binh chiến đấu vì công lý. Lena Oxton (Bí danh: "Tracer") là người trẻ tuổi nhất từng được giới thiệu vào chương trình bay thử nghiệm của Overwatchs. Được biết đến với kỹ năng bay quả cảm, cô đã được lựa chọn để lái thử mẫu máy bay chiến đấu dịch chuyển tức thời, chiếc Slipstream. ''Nhưng trong chuyến bay đầu tiên của nó, ma trận dịch chuyển của máy bay gặp trục trặc, và nó biến mất. Lena được cho là đã chết. ''Tháng sau cô xuất hiện trở lại. Nhưng chuyến đi đã thay đổi hoàn toàn con người cô. Các phân tử trong cơ thể cô đã không đồng bộ trong dòng thời gian. Lạc lối trong vùng không-thời gian. Cô sống như một bóng ma. Biến mất vài giờ , thậm chí vài ngày một lần. Ngay cả những khoảnh khắc ngắn ngủi cô ở hiện tại, cô cũng không thể duy trì hình thái vật chất. Các nhà khoa học và bác sĩ của Overwatch vô cùng lúng túng, trường hợp của Tracer gần như vô vọng cho tới khi một nhà khoa học tên là Winston sáng chế ra "thiết bị phân tách thời gian", một thiết bị giúp Tracer ở lại hiện tại. Ngoài ra, nó còn cho Tracer khả năng kiểm soát thời gian của riêng mình, giúp cô tăng tốc, giảm tốc theo ý muốn. Với những kỹ năng mới của mình, cô đã trở thành một trong những thành viên có hiệu quả nhất của Overwatch. Từ khi Overwatch giải thể, Tracer vẫn tiếp tục chiến đấu vì công lý ở bất cứ đâu cô xuất hiện. Kỹ năng Mở khóa :Note: For Tracer-specific sprays, see Tracer/Sprays. Trang phục tracer_blue.jpg|Royal Blue tracer_green.jpg|Neon Green tracer_pink.jpg|Hot Pink tracer_violet.jpg|Electric Purple tracer_posh.jpg|Posh tracer_sporty.jpg|Sporty tracer_macht.jpg|Mach T tracer_punk.jpg|Punk tracer_t_racer.jpg|T. Racer tracer_ultraviolet.jpg|Ultraviolet tracer_slipstream.jpg|Slipstream (Origins Edition) Biểu cảm Biểu cảm giá 250 credits. *Cheer *Laughing *Spin Biểu cảm ăn mừng chiến thắng Tracer Over the Shoulder.jpg|Over the Shoulder Tracer Salute.jpg|Salute Tracer Sitting.jpg|Sitting Lời thoại Lời thoại giá 25 credits. *You Got It (default) - Bạn hiểu rồi đấy. *Aw, Rubbish - Eo, tởm quá. *Be Right Back! - Quay lại ngay! *Check Me Out - Để Mắt Đến Mình Nhé! *Cheers, Love! (Cheers, love! The cavalry's here! - Vui lên, tình yêu! Các kỵ binh ở đây rồi) *Déjà Vu (Ever get that feeling of déjà vu? - Đã bị déjà vu bao giờ chưa?) *Keep Calm (Keep calm and Tracer on. - Bình tĩnh và Tracer nào!) *She Shoots, She Scores - Cô ấy bắn, cô ấy ghi điểm *The World Needs Heroes (The world could always use more heroes. - Thế giới có thể cần nhiều anh hùng hơn.) *Under Control (I have this under control. - Tôi tính hết rồi!) *You Need A Time Out (Có vẻ bạn cần giờ nghỉ đấy.) Highlight Intros Highlight Intros giá 250 credits. *Backflip *Just In Time *Serious Business Thành tích Cốt truyện Hồi nhỏ, Tracer được nhận vào Overwatch làm 1 phi công với biệt danh Tracer. Kỹ năng của cô khiến cô trở thành ứng viên lý tưởng cho vị trí phi công đầu tiên của Slipstream, một máy bay phản lực chiến đấu dịch chuyển tức thời. Tuy nhiên, chiếc Slipstream đã gặp trục trặc trong chuyến bay thử, khiên cho Tracer trở thành người đầu tiên trên thế giới bị lạc vào khoảng trống thời gian. Trong nhiều tháng, cô biến mất và xuất hiện lại một cách ngẫu nhiên và hoàn toàn vô hình. Sau nhiều tháng nghiên cứu, Winston đã chế tạo cho Lena thiết bị "phân tách thời gian". Thiết bị này không chỉ giúp chữa trị những vấn đề của cô mà còn cho cô khả năng tăng, giảm tốc hoặc thậm chí cho cô khả năng tua lại thời gian của mình giống như thua 1 đoạn video vậy. Với những kỹ năng này, Tracer đã trở thành một người lính hàng đầu của Overwatch cho tới khi tổ chức này giải thể. Tại thời điểm Overwatch Recall. Tracer đang ở LonDon. Cô là người đầu tiên liên lạc với WInston khi ông gửi tín hiệu. Trong Alive, Tracer tới xem bài phát biều của Tekhartha Mondatta tại King's Row. Cô đã cố gắng ngăn chặn Widowmaker ám sát ông nhưng không thành công. Cô đã bị thương và thiết bị "phân tách thời gian" bị hư hại. Trong Cinematic Trailer, Tracer đã hợp tác cùng Winston để ngăn Widowmaker và Reaper ăn cắp găng tay của Doomfist. Mặc dù găng tay bị tổn hại nhưng không có thương vong xảy ra. Ngoài lề *Tracer (is available) hiện giờ đang là 1 hero nguyên mẫu duy nhất của Overwatch được sử dụng trong Heroes of the Storm. Còn Widowmaker thì trở thành 1 skin của Nova. *Mã đặc vụ của Tracer là 3945_50.''Recall'' Animated Short *Skin Tracer Mach T được lấy ý tưởng từ bộ quần áo bảo hộ của chiếc Ford GT40 nổi tiếng. *Ban đầu, tóc của Tracer màu đen chứ không phải nâu như hiện tại. Bạn có thể thấy nó ở các bản concept của cô. *Vào tháng 3, tháng 4/2016, đã xảy ra 1 cuộc tranh cái về tư thế mừng chiến thắng "Tracer's Over The Shoulder", có người cho rằng tư thế này không phù hợp. Blizzard đã tiếp nhận ý kiến và cho ra mắt bản cập nhật ngày 5/4/2016, sửa lại tư thế phù hợp hơn. *Câu "Don't worry loves, the cavalry's here - Tình yêu đừng lo lắng, Các kỵ binh ở đây rồi." của Tracer gợi nhớ tới lời nhắc của Argent Horserider trong Hearthstone. Tham khảo